the Booth
by bjaarcy
Summary: Dalton Kissing Booth. Does anything else really need to be said! Rated T because I'm paranoid and it has swear words, canon, and the 2nd genre is drama because I think it's a bit dramatic xP COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, I decided to write some fluff and play around with some stuff regarding my favourite couple's jealousy and trust aspect of their relationship. And, because of that, I now have an AWESOME excuse to have a kissing booth at Dalton, because, really, you _can't not_ get a tiny bit excited by that ;P So yeah, I imagine this being set after episode 22/New York, but there's not very many spoilers. It was originally a oneshot, and it was actually written that way too. But, I've learned from past experiences that oneshots do _not_ end up nearly 9000 words long, so I ended up splitting this into 5 chapters :3 I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The following "gLee" aspect of this story does not belong to me, because, if it did, the show would literally transform into the "KURT HUMMEL" or "KLAINE" show XD (I have no shame in admitting this.)

* * *

><p>"… so the Council proposes that, before this school year ends, the Warblers shall have their first ever kissing booth in order to fundraise and promote our school," Wes finishes proposing.<p>

Blaine's sitting on the couch as he mindlessly stares at his phone, waiting for a reply from Kurt. He's vaguely aware of the rest of his glee club mates chatting enthusiastically around him about the dean requesting they do something for the school's annual end-of-year fair… until he's able to fully process what the Council just said.

"… _the Warblers shall have their first ever kissing booth…"_

Kissing booth.

What?

The dapper curly head hesitantly raises a hand up and stands from his seat once Wes gives him a nod. He quietly hides his phone away before speaking. "Excuse me, but why are we agreeing to a kissing booth?" Blaine asks carefully; he's gotten into trouble with Head Council by failing to pay attention before, and he'd really rather not have that happen again. "I'm sure there are other ways for us to raise money and promote our school," he lightly suggests, trying to distract from the fact he doesn't know what's going on.

Thad's eyes bore into his though and he calmly replies, "Warbler Blaine, have you not been listening to the meeting for the past –" the black haired boy glances quickly at a clock before returning his gaze back to Blaine, his expression stonier than before. "– 10 minutes?" he finishes in a flatter tone.

"I _was_ listening actually," Blaine coolly lies, because he obviously wasn't paying attention, too busy waiting for his boyfriend's reply. But the Council doesn't need to know that. "I'm merely wondering why _all_ of us have to take part in this booth, when there _are_ other options to explore." _Yeah, that sounds okay – hopefully they'll eat it up,_ the dapper boy hopes.

"Warbler Blaine," David begins to chip in, his voice in a much kinder tone than his dark haired friend, "the group has mutually agreed that the _Warblers_ must participate in this fundraiser as a _group._ It would make the most sense if we all took part in the same activity, so that confusion would be easily averted when announcing what we choose to take part in."

"What do you mean?" Blaine interjects, honestly not understanding what his friend was talking about.

David looks at him with a slightly arched brow. _Damnit,_ the Anderson realizes then, _I've just been caught._ Mercifully, David doesn't call the curly head out on this and just answers his question, "Meaning, that it would be easier to announce 'the _Warblers_ doing a kissing booth' rather than 'the _Warblers minus Blaine_ doing a kissing booth'."

Blaine lets out a breath and tries to keep the heat from reaching his cheeks. "Well," he simply says then, unconsciously slacking from his stiff posture.

"As for the kissing booth aspect of it," Wes cuts in, "it seems the most creative out of the ideas we've come up with so far. While we acknowledge and respect if it makes anyone feel uncomfortable to be kissing a particular gender, we must remember that we are doing this in the spirit of raising money and promoting our school – _not_ for our own personal gains. Everyone just has to do it for the benefit of Dalton. And while I know some of us are in committed relationships," he looks at David, Blaine, and a few other Warblers respectively here, "the Council believes that these personal relationships are in a respectful place of trust and honesty, so fooling around should really not be a problem." The Asian looks directly at Blaine, waiting for him to defy him and say that he's wrong.

And Blaine can't do that, because, well, he _knows_ that Wes is right since Kurt trusts him completely.

Deflated and defeated, Blaine mutters, "I see then." After clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders, he says, "Well, if the Council says so and if the group agrees," he looks around to his glee club mates, silently hoping that one of them would still be able to object with him – it doesn't happen, "then I assume it is final."

"All in favour of the kissing booth?" David asks.

Everyone raises their hand up, and Blaine reluctantly waves his own fingers in the air.

"Unanimous decision; the kissing booth is final," Wes finalizes with two loud raps of his gavel.

And with that, Blaine sinks back down into his seat on one of the sofas, ignoring the chatter that erupts around him as he thinks about how he's going to explain this to Kurt later.

– **x** o x **0** x o **x** –

Blaine is already sitting in the Lima Bean, his own order (a small ice coffee) nestling in his grip and Kurt's resting patiently across the table, when his boyfriend walks through the door. He and Kurt always come here everyday at around the same time, as it's their own little tradition now. If they didn't arrive together, whoever came first got both their orders and paid. Blaine's internally glad he came a little while before his boyfriend did, as to prepare himself for what he's about to tell Kurt.

Then again, the time he had to himself is probably going to waste because he still has no idea how to even _approach_ the subject.

His pale boyfriend catches his eye after scanning around the coffee shop momentarily and Blaine's breath hitches in his chest. He watches how a sweet smile stretches across Kurt's adorable face and he notices how his baby blues immediately brighten up when they see him. Kurt looks so damn _beautiful_ and there's a fleeting moment where Blaine thinks he'll never truly understand why anyone would think otherwise.

Kurt walks over and takes the seat across from Blaine, immediately going after the nonfat grande mocha latte that's been sitting in front of him for the past 5 minutes and takes a grateful sip.

The shorter of the two chuckles lightly. "It's summer! How could you possibly want a warm latte at this time?" Blaine asks with a smirk.

Kurt continues his sip before peeking at Blaine over the rim of his cup and simply replies, "It's windy outside and I got cold," before returning to his drink. When he finally sets his cup down and after he licks his lips – in which Blaine had to specifically instruct himself not to leap into Kurt's lap and kiss him then and there – the countertenor continues in a bitchy tone, "Besides, _you_ were the one that ordered me this, so it's simply my job to drink it."

If the Warbler was able to chuckle or scoff or generally do anything to reply to his boyfriend's statement in a sassy way that Kurt seemed to master, he would have. But he can't because he's currently too caught up in how much he loves his boyfriend, and how much he loves how dramatic and bitchy he got sometimes. So instead of doing any of the things he wants to do, Blaine just reaches his hand over to Kurt's, squeezes his boyfriend's hand tight, and grins at him. Kurt just returns the grin with a smile of his own (though his expression _does_ show he's a bit confused) and the curly head is positive he's melting right there and then.

And soon enough Blaine completely forgets what he was so worked up over because nothing matters but him and his boyfriend.

– **x** o x **0** x o **x** –

When Blaine's in bed later that night after texting Kurt one final time "_Goodnight, sweet dreams beautiful. I love you_" he actually slaps himself on the forehead for forgetting to mention the kissing booth to Kurt. It seems way too late now to mention anything, so Blaine resolves to tell his boyfriend the next day _for sure._

It doesn't happen.

* * *

><p>I really hope I did the Warblers justice during that entire meeting! :D Enjoy the next few chapters!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after the Council initially introduces the kissing booth proposal and the Warblers mutually agreeing to it, the booth finally comes to life in Dalton's annual fair. The day is bright and sunny but not too hot for the school to not set up. Dalton's outer grounds have been transformed into a presentable fair, with tents and booths set up expertly, which is nothing less than what the private schoolboys are expected of. Signs are everywhere promoting the school for any families who are passing by, and many of the students have invited their teenage friends outside of school – boys and girls alike – to the fair for the fundraising aspect of it. The biggest booth by far is that of the Dalton Academy Warblers. The glee club's kissing booth is literally 10 of the school's regular booths put together, side by side. It's set up so that each individual booth is always occupied by one Warbler, who would be watching over his own line for those who are waiting to get their kisses. Considering how many Warblers there actually are, there are two shifts so that every member got a turn at the booth. Blaine's shift is in the afternoon.

And since Blaine's shift is in the afternoon, he dutifully avoids the booth in the morning with Kurt, who's his date for the fair.

Course, Kurt's not thick, and he knows that his dapper boyfriend isn't telling him something. And he's pretty sure that it has to do with the booth they're blatantly avoiding. The taller boy's curious as to what's going on and Blaine says he'll "show Kurt later when the line's not long", though Kurt highly doubts it and instantly becomes suspicious. Still, the countertenor's willing to spend a day with his boyfriend at his old school while his friends are roaming around the fair without him (Blaine said to invite the McKinley glee club over; Kurt warned that they could wreak havoc, but the curly head shrugged it off).

Now, he and Blaine are at a ball tossing booth where the goal was to knock down a pyramid of old bottles. The game cost them each a measly $5, which Blaine paid for despite Kurt's protests. Both have a turn, and after Kurt fails to successfully knock down one full pyramid, Blaine expertly takes the ball and throws it square center of a pyramid, knocking it down completely. The shorter boy takes the ball once more when the booth handler passes it to him, since each turn consists of 3 attempts, and repeats the knock down. And by the time Blaine does that again, Kurt's not even surprised. The boy handling the booth hands Blaine a small teddy bear once he finishes setting up the bottle pyramid for the next group of teens behind them. Blaine passes the teddy bear to his boyfriend, who takes it incredulously because _really, Blaine? Really?_ But Blaine ignores this and keeps shoving the stuffed animal at his boyfriend. After a while, Kurt makes a show of reluctantly taking the bear, even though on the inside he's seriously loving how cliché and corny Blaine is being. Kurt clutches onto the bear in an embrace as Blaine leads him away from the booth with a warm hand on the small of his back. And, though Kurt's oblivious to this, Blaine's controlling himself on the inside to not let his enthusiasm completely show, because _that_ would be embarrassing.

Then Blaine feels a buzz in his back pocket, causing him to stop in his spot. The Anderson drops the hand he has on the countertenor's back and takes out his phone.

_Ur shift's starting in 5 min B! U take my booth. –Trent_

The shorter boy sighs heavily and turns to his boyfriend, who is looking at looking at him curiously as he adorably holds the teddy bear he won. He made it _this_ far without Kurt finding out about the kissing booth. Maybe Blaine doesn't have to tell Kurt about it yet… at least, for now. Blaine promises himself he'll tell Kurt all about the booth later, when it's all over.

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asks carefully, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts and the curly head immediately shakes his head.

"Yeah, no, nothing's wrong!" he answers a little too brightly, failing to keep calm, and pastes a fake smile on his face. He places a soft hand on Kurt's shoulder and awkwardly says in a pitch higher than normal, "Listen, do you think you can hang out with Mercedes for a while? I need to… help – Trent with – … something." Then, with a quick peck to Kurt's cheek, Blaine leaves without another word.

Kurt's left behind clutching a small teddy bear in the middle of a bustling crowd while Blaine makes a beeline towards the booth they're supposed to be avoiding for the day. The countertenor raises a delicate brow after his boyfriend and then takes his phone out of his pocket.

_Hey Cedes, B left me to help out a Warbler. Grab lunch w/ me? Need to tell you something. –K_

The pale boy sends the text before moving off to the side so he isn't constantly pushed by the crowd. Then, Kurt feels his cell buzz again.

_Sure. Meet me the concession stand by the apple bobbing booth. –M_

Kurt remembers exactly where this booth is, as he and Blaine decided to _not_ ruin their outfits earlier by dunking their head in a pool of water to grab apples with their mouths. The countertenor speed walks over to where the apple bob is and immediately spots Mercedes off to the side where she's waiting in line at a concession stand. When they meet up, they take their orders (Mercedes a burger and Kurt a hotdog, since it was really the only thing they were offering; if there was anything healthier he would have opted for that) and find a corner next to an empty booth where they can eat and chat in peace.

"So," Mercedes finally says after she finishes off her burger and cleaning up her mess, "what'd you needa tell me?"

The countertenor finishes the last of his hotdog before throwing his garbage away in the nearest trash bin. After wiping the remaining crumbs off himself, he finally answers, "I think Blaine's keeping something from me." His best friend looks shocked at this so he continues, "He's been pushing me away from this massive booth all day. Then he suddenly leaves to 'help a Warbler with something' before sprinting over to that booth!"

But Mercedes just narrows her eyes at him and cocks her head to the side. "Wait," she says then, her voice dropping low, "are you talking about the booth that's been getting huge crowds all morning?"

"Yes," the pale boy confirms, his brows furrowing.

"Kurt, that's the kissing booth. Aside from the guys, who've been at the apple bobbing booth _all day_, where else do you think we are?" Mercedes says then, and Kurt can see a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

The countertenor arches an eyebrow high and shoots his best friend a questioning look as he crosses his arms. "Blaine and I have been avoiding the _kissing booth?_" he wonders out loud.

And it's then that Mercedes seems she can't hold her giggles anymore. "Yeah, I guess so," she chuckles.

"Mercedes, I don't find this very amusing," Kurt says in an acidic voice, but Mercedes just shrugs and continues to giggle anyway. Saying his thoughts out loud, he continues, "So, Blaine left me to go help Trent with the kissing booth…" His gaze trails over to the booth in question, and even though Kurt can't see the booth clearly with all the people that are surrounding it, he's pretty that Blaine's manning one of the booths right now.

"Oh!" Mercedes suddenly says then, and she whips out her phone to read a text message. His best friend shakes her head after a moment, and scoffs. When she looks back at Kurt after texting a reply, she explains, "Santana says that the boys manning the booths are switching it up and that, I quote, 'You needs to gets over heres so we can get our mack on with some fresh meat._'_"

The pale boy is a little horrified by this, but it's not like he's surprised; he's used to Santana's constant need for sexual pleasure by now. Busy in his own thoughts, Kurt doesn't even realize that Mercedes receives another text. And Kurt's assuming that the text is pretty damn hilarious because Mercedes begins to laugh her head off once she reads it.

"What is it?" the countertenor asks hesitantly. He's a tad afraid of what's going on.

Mercedes just shakes her head though and grabs his hand, pulling him over to the booth. Kurt starts to pester her with question then, completely wary of the situation now, but Mercedes completely ignores him and continues to drag him over to the kissing booth. When they finally arrive to end of one of the lines, which Kurt notices leads to one Wes Montgomery, Santana is fluffing and teasing her hair as she eyes the boy at the booth.

"Oh hey, Mercedes, Kurt," Santana says off-handedly, not turning to face two friends, choosing to stare heatedly at Wes as she pulls out a MAC lip gloss. "So, here's the plan," the Latina continues, and after applying a layer of lip gloss quickly onto her full lips, "I'm going to get my mack on with this kid here, and I'm gonna get my full 15 bucks worth –"

"A kiss is only a dollar or two, San," Mercedes interrupts.

But the ex-Cheerio ignores her and simply replies, "I don't care. I am getting my 15 bucks worth of kissing with this guy. And then Britt's gonna get her mack on right after me. You can get with him after her, Cedes – unless you wanna get with his friend next to him." Santana gestures over to the next booth, where David is. "Oh!" Santana exclaims a little then, and she actually turns to Kurt now, "I guess you can get at him too, Kurt." She shoots him a smirk and an evil wink before turning back to Wes and stating, "I ain't paying for your time though."

"Santana –" Kurt begins, but shakes his head and thinks better of it. Arguing with Santana is pointless, and besides, he needs to find his boyfriend. Now. "Brittany," Kurt says instead, calling over the blonde's attention, "where's Quinn and Rachel?" He's pretty sure that one of the two knows where his boyfriend is, as he's also pretty sure that the ex-cheerleaders wouldn't care about the Warbler's whereabouts in the first place.

"Can I hold your bear?" Brittany replies instead, and Kurt looks down to the teddy bear Blaine gave him earlier in his hands. Shrugging, he hands over the stuffed animal to the blonde, who takes it gratefully. (The countertenor swears he hears Brittany whisper in a low voice, "I'll name you Lord Fluffsnuckle" once she holds the bear close and kisses its ear, but he's not so sure and he'd rather not know.)

"Uh, Brittany?" the pale boy tries again, "Where's Quinn and Rachel?"

The ex-Cheerio finally looks up from the bear. "Well, Quinn's with that blonde guy over there who dances _awesome,_" Brittany begins, looking over to where Jeff is a few booths over and waves at him with a smile that's a cross between seductive and innocent. Kurt looks to where the blonde Warbler is and notices he's taken Brittany's greeting by surprise, and seems flustered as he calls over the customer after Quinn. "And Rachel's over by your hobbit," she continues, pointing to the booth next to Jeff's where Blaine is with Rachel.

Kurt gasps then. The countertenor fumes as he watches Rachel slide over a $5 bill before leaning in close to his boyfriend. Blaine looks a little grossed out least, but he still leans in and kisses Rachel – OH THANK GOODNESS – on the cheek.

All Kurt can think about now is Rachel's Trainwreck Extravaganza that happened only a few months earlier, where Rachel made out with his boyfriend. (Granted, at the time, he and Blaine weren't together yet, but that still didn't mean that Blaine was up for dibs when Kurt called him long ago.) He can't help but feel like history is repeating itself and Kurt suddenly feels an overwhelming flash of possessiveness with a hint of jealousy. The jealousy part really starting to make itself known when Rachel starts to scowl at Blaine and begins to bicker about, from what Kurt is assuming from Rachel's previous antics, how she paid for a kiss and now needs to _get_ her kiss. _Who is she to be begging for kisses from my boyfriend?_ Kurt thinks angrily. The countertenor can make out that Blaine's really uncomfortable right now, but Rachel just keeps droning on, and eventually the pale boy just stands by and watches Blaine as he rolls his hazel eyes before grabbing Rachel lightly by the shirt and pulling her close. And the next thing you know, their lips meet in a heated kiss.

Kurt's gasping and scowling in his position, and his teeth begin to gnash together as he fights the urge to scream. His hands ball into tiny fists at his side. Mercedes is the only thing keeping him back from stomping over to the two short teens who are – _STILL KISSING?_ Now, Santana has her steady hands on Kurt's shoulders, who's shaking with anger and is pulling away from Mercedes, but he doesn't care. He does not give an absolute shit. And even though Blaine's _finally_ pulling away from Rachel, the girl is making googly eyes at the curly head and she's _definitely_ leaning closer in a not-so-subtle way for more. And all Kurt can do is groan because 2 girls are holding him back as _his boyfriend very pointedly does _not_ move away from Rachel kissing him again._

"AGGH!" the countertenor finally growls, his voice just barely going into his falsetto register. "I can't _believe_ she's kissing him! _I can't believe he's _letting_ her!_ UGH!" He shakes uncontrollably and his breath is coming out in hisses. He's also shooting a very murderous look towards the Jewish soloist.

Mercedes begins to speak at him then, her voice much too calm and reasonable when she says, "Kurt, Blaine's –"

"Making out with Rachel again? _Even though he's dating _ME!" the countertenor snaps. He shoots his best friend a wicked expression, and he's about to demand that she let go of him _right now_ when Santana interrupts him as he opens his mouth again.

"Hummel, you're pissed right?" the Latina asks, a curious expression on her face.

The pale boy (though, he's not so pale now, since his cheeks are red with frustration) turns to the ex-Cheerio and tries his hardest not to make a sarcastic remark since he remembers it isn't going to do him any good. "Yes, I'm pissed," he confirms instead, venom enunciating every syllable.

"Well, you know what _I_ do when I'm pissed off at someone?" Santana rhetorically asks, and Kurt's still hissing when he realizes he knows what the next few words that are coming out of Santana's mouth are. "I. get. even."

Santana turns to Kurt with an evil grin while she shoots a look equally devilish, and Kurt ignores Brittany's excited claps behind her as he raises an interested eyebrow.

_This is going to be _very_ interesting,_ he thinks then.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine's obediently putting away another dollar earned from yet _another_ girl he's kissed. It's been about an hour, his shift's almost over, and the Anderson has lost track of how many _girls_ he's kissed. He's already forgetting the face of the last girl whose lips pressed against his actually. The curly head's just going through the motions now, placing a fake smile on his face every time he introduces himself and easily ignores every dramatic swoon he receives. Blaine's still mulling over how he'd _much_ rather be doing this with Kurt, even though he still does not want his boyfriend finding out about this.

And Blaine definitely does _not_ want his boyfriend finding out about his kiss with Rachel. Blaine would be lying if he said Rachel wasn't a good kisser – for a girl, at least. But that's the thing, isn't it? He just doesn't like girls, and Rachel confirmed that for him all those months ago during his dark era of confusion. The only reason why Blaine kissed her after his initial, awkward kiss to her cheek was to shut her up. And when her soft lips started moving with his, all Blaine could think about was how Kurt's lips were softer and tasted much nicer than Rachel, who tasted like an overload of cherry and cinnamon. The dapper boy knows it's _his_ fault though when he let the kiss go as long as it did, and he still regrets not pulling away when Rachel leaned forward to kiss him again. Though, Blaine likes to think it's Kurt's fault for making him get lost in his thoughts about the countertenor, which is honestly the _only_ reason why he let the entire Rachel Berry fiasco happen. It can't be _his entire_ fault for being too wrapped up in his thoughts about his amazing, sweet-tasting boyfriend to know what's going on around him. Besides, he was basically just standing there as Rachel began forcing a response out of him, since he was too busy thinking about Kurt to really care or kiss back.

The curly head pulls away from the girl he's currently kissing and puts away the dollar that she passed him. (_Wow,_ he thinks then, _I'm so out of it_ since his mind's seriously not in tune to his body right now, which has apparently been continuing with running the booth.) While Blaine watches the girl giggle as she struts away to her gossiping friends, he very subtly wipes his lips before dragging his hand to the back of his neck. The Anderson tries not to wince about how overly lemony the girl's lips tasted against his and thinks about how Kurt's lips taste _so_ much nicer. They always taste like mocha and hazelnut and –

"Uh, hi, Kurt," Blaine hears a very distressed Jeff next to him.

Wait.

_Kurt?_

The curly head whips his head to the booth next to him and sees his boyfriend standing him front of Jeff's booth, Mercedes and two of Kurt's friends he vaguely remembers flanking him.

He watches how Kurt brightly grins at Jeff and greets back, "Hi, Jeff!" Then, he slams a crisp $10 bill into the blonde's hand.

Blaine blanches with wide eyes and Jeff turns red to his blonde roots.

The blonde Warbler coughs awkwardly before stammering, "Uhh, I-I think you're at the wrong booth." The flushed boy glances at Blaine.

But Kurt's seemingly uncaring about the fact that he's about to kiss _Jeff_ when _Blaine's right next to him_ because the countertenor simply replies with a shake of his head, "No, I'm pretty sure I'm at the right one!" Kurt's smile is much too sly now as he continues, "Now, I know this is a ten, but keep the change if I don't get a kiss worthy of it." He winks evilly.

"Kurt, I –" is all Blaine hears Jeff say before he zones out.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ the Anderson thinks then.

As Kurt and Jeff begin to bicker over their current situation – and as Blaine ignores the brunette in front of him who's waving a dollar and saying, "Helloooooo? Can I have my kiss now?" – Blaine freezes, his heart pounding from the events unfolding before him. _Shit,_ Blaine suddenly thinks, because, if Kurt's here, he probably saw his and Rachel's kiss. And the dozens among dozens of other kisses he had to give to many other girls! When he looks at Mercedes, the curly head begins to scold himself for not telling Mercedes to keep Kurt away. He can't believe the option completely slipped his mind. Then again, he should have just told Kurt about the entire thing in the first place so he'd be able to avoid this now. The currently not-so-dapper boy is feeling effectively embarrassed at this point, as well as guilty because he _really_ should have told Kurt about the booth when he had the chance. He had a week to tell his boyfriend beforehand, for goodness' sake! Why couldn't he have just manned up and told Kurt? Why couldn't he have just dealt with his boyfriend instead of keeping this stupid booth a secret?

Before Blaine has a chance to answer these questions for himself though, he turns back to his flustered glee club mate saying, "Blai - !" but he's cut off by Kurt closing his eyes and grabbing the collar of Jeff's shirt. Them, Kurt presses his lips against the blonde's, effectively shutting him up.

Blaine gasps loudly and his already wide eyes grow wider. He watches Jeff's eyes grow big as well as he struggles to pull away from Kurt. But Blaine's pale boyfriend has an apparently firm grip on Jeff's collar because the blonde can't pull his lips away. The Anderson notices how the corner of his boyfriend's eyes tense ever so slightly as he presses closer to Jeff's lips. This kiss noticeably deepens and Blaine's horribly frozen in place as he watches Jeff's eyes flutter shut while he inches closer to Kurt. Blaine can see the tension he saw form just moments ago at the corners of his boyfriend's eyes smoothen out. Then, Jeff parts his lips ever so slightly. The curly head feels a sudden flash of possessiveness and envy, and he lets out a harsh breath when he sees a tiny bit of Jeff's tongue flick at Kurt's lips. Even though Blaine's fuming, he's a little glad when he notices Kurt's lips remaining sealed. Though, that slice of happiness immediately disappears when the Anderson notices his blonde friend moving his lips against Kurt's. And it takes all of Blaine's strength not to punch Jeff square on the face right now. Suddenly, Blaine's stomach clenches in the worst possible way as he watches his boyfriend move his lips with Jeff's.

"Wan-ky!" Blaine hears the Latina behind Kurt remark then, "Get it, Hummel!"

_No,_ Blaine bitterly thinks then, _Do _not_ get it! Stop _trying_ to get it!_ If he wasn't so shell-shocked, he'd say that aloud too.

Blaine is about to shoot the brunette cheerleader daggers with his eyes until Mercedes says in an appreciative tone that Blaine really dislikes, "_Daaaaaaaamn_ boy!"

"_Damn boy" indeed, _the curly head mentally agrees. Though, he's sure he's thinking of the phrase as "Damn boy, I'd kick your ass if I wasn't so frozen in place right now!"

The curly headed Warbler feels like his body weighs a million pounds and he can't move an inch. And it feels awful because all he wants to do is separate Kurt and Jeff's lips from moving together. Actually, he just wants Kurt and Jeff's lips separated, period. He feels so angry and jealous and _horrible_ because he knows that he's the one that instigated this. He knows that Kurt saw him kiss Rachel and all those other girls, which is making Kurt get back at him like this. It's painful, Blaine realizes then, paying close attention to his uncomfortably churning stomach, because he wants nothing more to be in Jeff's place right now.

Kurt finally, _finally_ pulls away from Jeff's lips after what Blaine felt like a million years. The urge to punch the blonde is still apparently there though, because, when the curly head watches Jeff chase after Kurt's lips, his hands tighten into hard fists. (Not that Blaine's surprised over his friend's reaction, because he'd totally be doing the same thing if he was living Jeff's life right now.)

"That was _so_ hot," Blaine hears the blonde behind Kurt say, and now Blaine wants to punch her too, because that was _not_ hot. Not hot at all.

The Anderson watches as Jeff straightens himself out, running a hand through his hair as he looks away. The blonde Warbler's still completely flustered from the kiss since Blaine notices his friend's cheeks flushing madly. And his lips are matching the same red, though they're wet, and Blaine kinda feels a tiny bit of sympathy for Jeff right now because, yeah, Kurt's kisses can do that to you.

"For the record," Jeff says much too breathless for Blaine's liking, "that was _sooo_ worth more than 10 bucks."

The curly head watches as Kurt scoffs, "Huh, thanks, I guess." The pale boy smiles coyly and Blaine mentally instructs himself not to melt into putty from such a small gesture. "Didn't think I'd be the one receiving the thank you, but okay. And, for the record, you're a good kisser Jeff," he continues, winking by the end of it.

And Blaine's never wished to be on the receiving end of a wink more in his life.

Jeff blushes madly, keeping his gaze at anything other than the countertenor and his boyfriend. But Blaine's kinda glad that his blonde friend is ignoring him too, because he'd rather not have too many witnesses for what he's about to do.

The now-turning-dapper-again boy turns back to his line, which has steadily grown since he got distracted by his boyfriend's kiss with his glee club mate. He looks to the openly gaping brunette in front of him. She's staring at Kurt leaving with his friends, who are currently praising him from what Blaine can barely hear.

"So, uh," the brunette begins, turning back to Blaine, "this may only be a dollar, but I'd like one of _those_ kisses please." She points to Jeff's booth, where the blonde boy is currently fumbling over his words.

Blaine smiles apologetically at her and says, "Sorry hon, no can do. This booth's closing."

The brunette looks at him incredulously with narrowed, angry eyes, not caring apparently if she shows off she's mad. "I'm sorry, what?" she asks, and Blaine can tell she's not gonna bother with niceties since her tone says otherwise.

"Yup," he simply replies in the nicest tone he can muster, because Dalton boys are _never_ rude – even if the girl who's pissing them off is. With a nod towards the crowd, Blaine loudly announces, "Sorry ladies! This booth's closing!" He ignores the whines and complaints he immediately hears and turns to the brunette, whispering, "You should probably get in line for that booth –" and he cocks his head over to Jeff's booth next to him, "– if you want a kiss like that."

Without another word or glance to the pissed girl in front of him, Blaine exits his booth before sprinting in the direction that he saw Kurt go earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

After 10 minutes of fumbling around and failing to reach Kurt through texts, Blaine finally comes up with the idea of texting Mercedes once he remembers that he has her number.

_I know you're w/ Kurt & I need to talk to him. Where are you guys? –B_

A moment of painful waiting passes before Mercedes texts back.

_Kurt's still ignoring you? –M_

The Anderson is momentarily confused as to why his boyfriend's best friend just doesn't answer his question. But then he realizes that Mercedes probably knows the entire situation now, which is kind of embarrassing because he's pretty sure that she's judging him. So, he sighs and texts back.

_Yea… So where are you guys? I wanna make it up to him. –B_

The next time Mercedes texts back, she replies with a proper answer and Blaine's happy he's getting replies quickly. The curly head's also pretty damn happy that Mercedes is cooperating by answering, instead of possibly keeping Kurt away from him. He glances at the text.

_Fine. We're waiting for the rest of the glee guys at the apple bob._

Blaine doesn't waste time and makes his way over to the booth. He's still walking when he receives one more message.

_Hurry. We're leaving soon so you gotta catch us or else we're gone. –M_

Blaine's never seen a more subtle threat in his life, which is why the Warbler is now sprinting towards the booth. It isn't long before he spots his boyfriend laughing by the sidelines at Finn, whose top half is currently drenched. Blaine nearly stops in his tracks and his breath's taken away because he's momentarily struck by how _glorious_ his boyfriend looks, even though he's only giggling uncontrollably with his friends. Still, Blaine can't get over how friggen _adorable_ Kurt is when he's laughing, how the corners of his eyes crinkle ever so slightly when his eyelids slide shut, how the ringing of his laughter sounds like the greatest thing on the planet.

The curly head blinks rapidly and stumbles over to where Kurt is.

"Hi," he greets, still a little breathless over the fact that this amazing boy is _his._

All laughter ceases from the countertenor then, and Blaine can feel a brisk pang of wanting nothing more than to hear Kurt laugh again. But with the stern look his boyfriend's giving him, Blaine remembers that, right, he's got bigger problems right now.

"Hi," Kurt replies in a flat tone as he crosses his arms. He turns back to the blonde next to him (the Anderson is vaguely aware that it's not the blonde he saw earlier, since this one's hair is cropped short into a pixie cut) and begins to speak to her.

By now, Blaine's a little frustrated because all he wants is to sort this out and talk to his boyfriend. "Kurt," he begins softly, letting a careful hand rest on one of the countertenor's arms. The shorter boy watches as Kurt looks down at where his hand is before looking at him. Blaine shifts uncomfortably before continuing, "Look, I'm sorry okay? But I was wondering if we could speak in private so I could do this properly."

The curly head looks at his boyfriend with pleading eyes and he figures he must have done something right since Kurt's cold bravado falters because he's sighing and muttering something resembling "mk". Then the next thing Blaine knows is that the hand he has on Kurt transfers to the small of his back and he's leading Kurt off to an abandoned booth.

The Anderson notices that Kurt's arms are still crossed when he asks, "Well?"

Blaine looks at him apologetically and sighs before saying, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the stupid booth when I got the chance. I'm sorry you saw me kissing Rachel and all those other girls. And I'm sorry that I made you hurt or angry enough to go ahead and kiss Jeff in front of me. All of it was completely unacceptable and I really don't have valid reason to have done any of that." The Anderson is looking down shamefully by the end of it, so he's kind of surprised when he feels a warm hand gently tilting his chin up.

The shorter boy watches as his boyfriend looks at him with searching eyes. He's not sure what Kurt's thinking and he kinda regrets that he really can't tell. But when the next thing he knows is that Kurt's leaning closer and closer to him until his soft lips kiss his cheek, Blaine really can't complain. And when he feels his boyfriend's arms wrap around him in a warm embrace as his perfect head drops into his shoulder, he can't help but grin a little and hug back while he rests his chin on Kurt's shoulder blade.

"It just sucked, okay?" the taller of the two finally says into Blaine's ear after a while, and Blaine can feel Kurt's hot breath against the cartilage of his ear. "I just – I just got so _angry_ that you KISSED her and that you didn't pull away when she kissed you again! And-and I just got so _jealous_ because that damn Rachel Berry was _kissing you AGAIN_ even though we're dating and uggggh! And then Santana's telling me to 'get even' and I was just so _angry_ that I started listening to her, telling me to start kissing Jeff since he was next to you and, and - …" The shorter boy can feel Kurt's entire frame tense as he confesses this, but it relaxes again once Blaine feels Kurt's face pressing into his shoulder and nuzzling against it as he cut himself off with an angry sigh. And the curly head doesn't regret it when it makes him hug his boyfriend _harder._

"I'm-I'm so sorry," Blaine apologizes again, his voice quiet and a little breathy. "I-I shouldn't have done that. But I regret kissing Rachel, you know? I just – I just wanted her to _shut up._ And then I was just so caught up in comparing Rachel to you as I kissed her because I like _you_ kissing me so much more that I just didn't back away and…" he trails off, a bit embarrassed in admitting this.

The Anderson's close to complaining when he feels the countertenor pulling away from him.

Once Blaine has a clear view of Kurt and vice versa, Kurt tentatively asks, "You-you thought about me wh-when you kissed Rachel?" His face looks incredulous and Blaine can see his boyfriend's carefully constructed eyebrows furrow in disbelief.

The curly head blushes a little before nodding meekly. "Yeah. I know it's not romantic or anything and, actually, now that I think about it, it's kinda sad and creepy. But I just kept thinking about how your lips are softer, and taste nicer, and when you kiss me _just right_ I feel like melting into putty in your hands and – oh my god! I can't believe I just said that!" Blaine rambles then, flushing an embarrassing shade of red before ducking his face back onto his boyfriend's shoulder blade. He's extremely embarrassed at this point, but he relaxes a little when he hears Kurt's bright, tinkling laugh.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt says then, affection thick in his voice. And Blaine can't help but pull back from his position on Kurt's shoulder to look deep into his boyfriend's blue eyes. He's about to speak until Kurt cuts him off with a warm smile, curiously asking, "Did-did you _really_ think about me while you kissed Rachel?"

Blaine scoffs before answering, "Kurt, I got too wrapped up in my thoughts about you to really process Rachel kissing me. And, for the record, I thought about you every time I kissed girl today."

The paler boy kind of just blinks then, and Blaine's a little apprehensive about what he just said. Did he say something wrong? Did Kurt mind? Was Kurt creeped out by him now and never wanted to see him again? But before the Warbler can ask or answer any of these questions, all he can feel is Kurt's sweet lips against his and everything feels alright. It's just him and Kurt and softness and enveloping embraces that feel warm and good and perfect.

Blaine's the one that pulls away in the end, but he knows that both he and Kurt are breathless as he tips his forehead against Kurt's. He's taking ragged breaths and the air coming out of him is hissed out harshly but he doesn't mind. Not when everything is Kurt and nothing hurts.

"What'd you think about just now?" his boyfriend suddenly asks, breathless as ever. And it takes the shorter boy a minute before he realizes that the countertenor's talking about their kiss.

"You. And how you make everything perfect and _right,_" Blaine honestly confesses before gets the chance to stop himself.

Once the curly head _does_ realize what he's said though, he blushes an even deeper red than before and he's gnawing on his lip so hard he's afraid the skin will break.

"Really?" Kurt asks in a small and highly doubtful voice, "You did?"

"Kurt, I'm offended," he admits then, telling the absolute truth as he backs his head far enough to look at Kurt properly. "Why do you keep doubting me? _Of course_ I was thinking about that, and of you." Blaine grins brightly and reassuringly at his boyfriend, letting him know that's he's completely sincere right now. He places a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek before continuing, "You've really got to stop doubting yourself, you know? You really _are_ kind of amazing."

Blaine continues to smile reassuringly at his boyfriend, letting him know that no matter how cheesy he sounds, he's completely sincere. Kurt bites his lip a little, and the Anderson's heart flutters a bit at the shy way the countertenor blushes. Kurt turns away to avoid his gaze for a moment, and Blaine can tell that his boyfriend's pondering over something, even though he can only see a sliver of Kurt's baby blues for proof.

"Only 'kind of' amazing?" Kurt asks then, meeting Blaine's eyes once more, and the curly head know his boyfriend's genuinely curious because he's never had anyone to say such things to him before. Which is something Blaine's determined to change.

"Totally amazing," Blaine confesses then, correcting himself in the process. "You are totally amazing and I'm lucky to have such an incredible boyfriend."

The taller boy bites his lip again. "I forgive you," he says quietly, and a huge weight Blaine didn't even know he was carrying is lifted off his shoulders.

Blaine smiles brightly, happiness fueling his entire body. He pulls Kurt into a tight embrace and sighs. The countertenor giggles and hugs him back, and the shorter boy feels so safe in his boyfriend's arms. He never wants to let go.

"Well," Kurt says then, his tone questioning, "aren't you going to forgive me too?"

"No, you don't need to be forgiven. I was the one in the wrong, and you've already forgiven me, so we're even now," Blaine replies.

They stay in their hold on each other for a while in a comfortable silence, pointedly ignoring the stares of people passing by. What do they know anyway? No one couldn't have separated the two boys if they tried.

At least, not until Finn calls out: "Kurt? We're leaving right now…" Maybe it's just Blaine, but Finn sounds hesitant.

And then the Warbler understands why the quarterback sounds that way when Kurt groans, pressing his face into the slight dip of Blaine's shoulder. "Ugh," he mutters, and the Anderson can catch the irritation in the taller boy's voice.

Blaine chuckles. "It's okay, I need to go explain myself to the rest of the guys anyway. The Council's _not_ going to be pleased with me…" he whispers then. "… Crap," he mumbles as an afterthought.

Now his boyfriend chuckles. Kurt backs away and the dapper boy sees the smile on his boyfriend's face. He loves Kurt's smiles.

"Well, I guess we both gotta go then," the paler boy says then, and Blaine can hear the clear reluctance in Kurt's voice, so he nods just as reluctantly. "Tell the guys I said 'hi'?" Kurt asks then, and the shorter boy nods once more.

So with a final kiss to Blaine's temple, Kurt leaves his boyfriend at the empty booth. And before long, Blaine is making his way over to the kissing booth, now closed, to a pissed off Wes, David and Thad.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Blaine's stuck in the commons, promptly cleaning up the mess the Warblers left behind after their celebratory success party due to the kissing booth.

Dalton's glee club had made a grand total of $759.35. The majority of the money came from 90% of the students from Crawford Academy's School for Girls, who apparently have been _dying_ to steal kisses from the Warblers since their performance of Animal. For the most part, the glee guys weren't surprised (as most of them have been dying to steal some kisses from the ladies as well) – though they _were_ overwhelmed by the amount of energy it took for them to run the booth. Which was why they decided to have a celebratory party (the word "party" being used very loosely here, since it was more of a relaxed gathering than a party) in the commons, crashing onto the couches and telling tales of who kissed who and who kissed better. Despite the relaxed setting though, the teenage boys were teenage boys and somehow ended up trashing the entire commons area, leaving Blaine to pick up after them as was his punishment (along with paying for all 10 pizzas and various snacks they ordered for the party) for leaving the booth before his shift ended.

The tired, dapper boy is picking up a crushed and empty pop can when he feels his cell buzz in his back pocket. He takes his phone out after throwing the can into the recycling bin and smiles when he realizes it's a text from Kurt.

_How's it going? Did you get into a lot of trouble from Head Council? I'm sorry if you did! D: -K_

Blaine furrows his brows slightly before texting back.

_I'm doing fine. No, I didn't get into much trouble and don't be sorry! It was my fault, so it's okay :) –B_

The Warbler begins to pick up various scrunched up napkins and folded paper plates on the couches, still smiling. He's glad that he and Kurt are okay now, and his heart kind of swells over the fact that Kurt's so concerned. He's throwing away the garbage he picked up from the couches when his phone vibrates once more.

_;( I'm still sorry. It's my fault for making you leave the booth during your shift! –K_

Blaine rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. _Kurt's apologizing for nothing,_ he thinks then. While, technically speaking, it _was_ his boyfriend's fault for making him leave, Blaine still can't help but put the blame back on himself because he's the one that made Kurt do what he did with Jeff – who has repeatedly apologized since the party started.

_No, hey, it's okay! It's really not your fault! Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we're okay now :) I love you –B_

The dapper boy adds the ending as an afterthought, hoping to let the conversation stray away from their current topic before they started to speak in circles. (Not that he doesn't mean it, because he _does_ love Kurt, even if he has a terrible way of showing it.) Blaine lets out a sigh of relief when he sees his boyfriend's reply.

… _well, okay. And I love you too (: I'll talk to you later, k? Dad needs my help w/ something. -K_

After sending off a speedy "_K, ttyl!_", the Warbler continues to clean up the commons. But his thoughts aren't in the messy room, thinking about how much crap he still has left to clean up. In fact, his thoughts aren't even in the school building. Instead, Blaine's mind is miles off in the distance, all the way in Lima, where Kurt is thinking about him too.

* * *

><p>I AM FINALLY DONE! :'D Aw man, that was actually kinda stressful to write, so I <em>really<em> hope you enjoyed it! I have no idea how it got so fluffy at the end, but… whatever, THERE YOU HAVE IT. KLAINE FLUFF AFTER A DALTON KISSING BOOTH x3 I have no regrets :P So yeah, reviews and faves shall receive virtual hugs and kisses from the Warblers! (And yes, I can make that happen!… kinda. You'll find out when you review ;P)

x o x o bjaarcy


End file.
